luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
"Thank you all for 30,000 subscribers. And may the stars shine down on you." '~ Rosalina'' '''Rosalina is one of the recurring characters of Super Plush Mario, and one of the contestants of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 on Team Regigigas; and remained in the game until her elimination in Episode 42: Meet the Monokubs. A mysterious princess and the watcher of the Cosmos, she has quite the history on her, but mainly just in it just to try out new things every so often. It's also known that she doesn't accept violence to be the answer, unless if it's necessary that is. Appearance Rosalina appears as a tall princess with light blonde hair with a long bang covering up her right eye, but she does have blue eyes. She also dons a silver crown on top of her head along with star earrings and a long-sleeved turquoise dress with a star shaped brooch with a yellow gem on it. Often she can be seen with her wand sometimes, other times however, it is not seen with her. Personality Rosalina acts very calm and collected in the face of danger, and even if she has her polite demeanor, there are times when she will also have to fight alongside with her allies. Despite this, she has herself a very polite manner, even if there are times when she will be either weirded out, or not sure what's going on per say, as it appears she doesn't seem to have an issue with anyone flirting with her, even sometimes if she can be weirded out. It is also shown that she's a lot more competitive and will do whatever it takes to win. Though sometimes after a battle, she might feel some concern for the opponent she was against. As a Contestant on Stuffed Fluffed Rosalina has done well in the challenges in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. She is a member in Team Regigigas and seems to get along quite well with her teammates and even outside of her team would she be concerned of what is happening to the other contestants, all except for Drifblim, whom was full of negative vibes for her. Despite this, she thinks violence is never the answer, except when they deserve it. Later on, the teams have been split up in two and Rosalina was on The Clockwork Soldiers team. There it was revealed later in Face Your Fear ''she had a fear of being abandoned, hence her backstory in Super Mario Galaxy. She progressed on in challenges alongside with the other contestants, including in ''On the List, ''where she met up with Charlie the Charizard, whom was her selected target to capture on The Lamb's shopping list. The two then befriend eachother since Charlie was actually a lonely nerd whom wanted friends rather than popularity. As a result, Rosalina decides to chat with him. In ''Don't Fall off the Wall, ''Bowser began to develop some feelings for Rosalina, though he doesn't want to admit it at first due to trying to keep in tough nature in check. Rosalina progresses through the challenge like normal, asking the Chompinator for a boost on the wall and knocking down the opposing team's members off of the wall. She, Bowser, and Jazz were the remaining three when Rosalina saw Bowser in a bit of a situation with Jazz. Bowser thought that even though it was a bad time to say it, he confessed his feelings towards Rosalina, whom happily accepts, knowing that it was obvious he felt for her that way ever since the events of ''Bowser Party. Bowser knocks Jazz off of the wall, leaving the two left. They then kiss, but not after Bowser accidentally trips off of the wall, leaving Rosalina worried, but she won for the Clockwork Soldiers, thus getting three immunities. She shares her remaining immunities with Bowser and Spike for the trip to Clobber and the Grave, a five-star restaurant and the prize for this challenge. The challenges went on as usual, with Rosalina being safe in the process, until she temporarily teams up with Wario and Waluigi in An Eggcellent Challenge, ''in where the contestants had to find the fifty eggs scattered around the island. The three notice an egg with a Stufful, whom won't give the egg to them. Rosalina observes his distress, and attempts to calm down the Pokemon, while Wario and Waluigi grab the egg. She then tucks the Stufful to bed, hoping that he sleeps well. They then find a egg claw machine ran by Silver and Shadow, with Waluigi only getting one egg. Rosalina tries the claw machine, but no avail. Later, they come across the Glumps, whom are guarding the eggs. Rosalina asks if they can have them, but the three glumps say no. Having no choice, Rosalina then proceeds to do the "thing" with her legs, which she always hates doing. Regardless, it got them the eggs. Afterwards, Waluigi decides to go alone to look for the eggs, but no luck when they meet up again. Thanks to Roger Rabbit however, they were tied with first place with Bowser and Team Marie. In Super Plush Mario While an episode of how she met the rest of the cast of Super Plush Mario is still under construction, Rosalina appears in and out, naturally participating in events some characters has planned for their allies and foes. As of recently she and Bowser seem to be a couple. As a Boss in Angry Birds Go Rosalina has only appeared in one boss fight against The Stupid One, AKA Freckles. She raced against him in the LandShip Cruiser. Although she lost, Rosalina was actually a fair sport, and allowed her kart to be used by the Flock. Notable Appearances * Super Plush Mario * Angry Birds Go * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (up until her elimination in Episode 42) * LuigiFan Special: Mario Murder Mystery Mansion parts 1 and 2 * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (cameo) * Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special Quotes ''"Well, this should be interesting." "If more fights break out, our team will have less positive chemistry." "... So it is. At least I don't boss others around like an intercom." Trivia * Originally, Rosalina and Waluigi were going to be a couple, but then it switched to Bowser since both are single parents of the Mushroom Kingdom, and they seem to enjoy each others' company despite the past events. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Intellectuals Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Female Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:In Love Characters Category:Team Regigigas Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior Category:Royal Elementals Category:Magic Elementals Category:Light elementals